Jessie and James
'''Jessie and James '''are the main antagonists from Pokemon Iron and Amber and Pokemon Copal. After twenty years of being dead Jesse and James decided to rejuvinate Team Rocket. Both of their parents were once a members and tried to get Giovanni to return but she failed. Jesse and James set up their base in the tiny little Happy Town, they started recruiting members over a ten year span and finally returned to power, the first thing they tried to do was to talk over Violet City and claim the bellsprout tower, luckily Iron and Amber stopped them. The are next seen later in the game attacking like in the past the Lake of Rage, famed for it's large numbers of Gyarados, Team Rocket attempted to capture all the Gyarados in the lake and use them in all scale attack on Cianwood city and Lillycove. They forced the Gyarados into nets and threw away the Magikarp, however they were once again thwarted by Iron and Amber. Next they intended on taking over Goldenrod Radio tower, Iron and Amber were called in to help stop them by Proffesor Elm who thought that it was twenty years in the past and that they were being attacked for the first time. Luckily the two turned up and stopped Team Rocket. Their final apperance was alongside Team Magma and Team Aqua when they attacked the Silver Confrence in Silver Town, they tried to steal all of the trainer's pokeballs and some of the most powerful pokemon in all of Johto however the three teams could still not defeat Iron and Amber All of the battles with the two of them are double battles, the player has the rival fight alongside them as an NPC. Pokemon First Battle *lvl 15 Ekans *lvl 15 Koffing *lvl 15 Meowth Second Battle *lvl 25 Arbok *lvl 25 Weezing *lvl 25 Meowth *lvl 20 Victreebell *lvl 20 Lickitung Third Battle *lvl 35 Arbok *lvl 35 Weezing *lvl 30 Meowth *Lvl 26 Victreebell *Lvl 26 Lickitung *lvl 26 Growlithe - Nickname Growlie Fourth Battle *lvl 45 Seviper *lvl 45 Carnivine *lvl 40 Meowth *lvl 35 Dustox *lvl 35 Wobbuffet *lvl 35 Cacnea Trivia *They are both from Kanto. *There is a Young Couple Jesse and James who challange you after you win your first badge from Violet City, they have a level 10 Koffing and a level 10 Ekans, you meet them shortly before you challange the Team Rocket Jesse and James, some fans speculate they are the same people. This couple has a custom sprite. Other appearances Wrapped Up After their embarrasment before Jesse and James return in Wrapped Up and follow Iron and Amber all over the globe alinging themselves with Mother Brain to ultimately take over the world not just humiliate the children that humiliated them. The bitterness has made them more calculated and more evil than they previously were. They are playable seperately in multi player mode. Jessie and James first appaered in the Mario cartoon Super Mario Television series. Gallery Jessie & James.png Goodmanpokemon02.jpg Team Rocket - Pokemon Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution.png Jessie - Pokemon Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution.png James - Pokemon Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution.png }} Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Teams Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Pokémon Villains